1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer desk, more particularly to a computer desk having several shelves and featuring a foldable structure design, so that the desk can be folded to reduce the space for storage and transportation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer equipments change day after day, all kinds of new computer desks are introduced to the market. The more peripherals of a computer, the larger space is required for a computer desk. Therefore, a computer desk having several shelves is born. The volume of such computer desk is much larger than that of a simple computer desk having a desktop and legs only. Manufacturers usually disassemble a computer desk into parts to reduce the space for storage and transportation, and pack the components required for the assembly into a package. After buying such computer desk, consumers assemble the desk by themselves. Although such arrangement can reduce the space for storage and transportation, it makes the quality control operation more complicated. If by any chance, the package comes with a missing part, then it is unable to complete the assembling. Furthermore, whether or not a consumer having the time and the ability to assemble the DIY furniture becomes a cause that affects the sales.